Chains
by Xylin
Summary: The defeat of the demon Malchior ignited the flame for Raven and Beast Boy. Both being betrayed by someone they loved, they find that opposites attract. However, the love of Raven has a price for Beast Boy.....
1. Confusion

Chains

by shadow-manic65

Disclaimer: Teen Titans belongs to whoever owns them (I really don't know! ')

A/N: Hey, everyone! I have come back! The reason I haven't updated "Shaded Life" is because I have been suffering writer's block for the longest time...... Well, anyway, I have returned to write a Teen Titans fic!

Summary- The defeat of the demon Malchior ignited the flame for Raven and Beast Boy. Both being betrayed by someone they loved, they find that opposites attract. However, the love of Raven has a price for Beast Boy.....

Warning: If you haven't seen the BEST episode of Teen Titans (i.e. Spellbound), then DON'T read this, especially if you are a Raven/Beast Boy fan like myself. I'm not giving away any spoilers (even though, by now, almost everyone knows what it is ')

Chains

by shadow-manic65

Chapter 1

**_Raven's room: After the defeat of Malchior_**

_"Raven? It's me. Look, I'm sorry."_

_"For what? You're not the one who..."_

_"No. I'm sorry that, he broke your heart."_

_"I knew it was all a lie. But, he was the only person who made me feel like I wasn't...creepy. And don't try to tell me I'm not."_

_"Okay. Fine. You're way creepy. But that doesn't mean you have to stay locked in your room. You think you're alone, Raven. But you're not."_

**Beast Boy's room, present time (Beast Boy's point of view (from now on, it will be called POV))**

I've never been so confused in my life.

I keep on thinking about the conversation Raven and I had a few minutes ago. It was one of the rare serious conversations I have. Yes, I said rare. You see, I'm Beast Boy, the joker of the Teen Titans. I'm not supposed to have serious conversations.

But this time was different. Someone she loved had betrayed her.

I felt I could really connect to her problem this time. Someone I had loved had betrayed me not too long before. I wouldn't even come out of my room because of deppresion.

She had helped me through it.

Robin had tried. Starfire had tried. Cyborg had tried. But for some reason their tries didn't help me.

Raven was the exception.

She had made sense. I knew what she was talking about. She had helped me.

Now that Malchior guy had betrayed her. She had helped me. I had to help her. I couldn't let her suffer as much depression as I had. So I did. Then, she did something I wouldn't ever expect.

She hugged me. SHE hugged ME. The mysterious one had hugged the joker.

It's something I had always dreamed would happen. And guess what I did?

I pulled away.

I don't know why, but I pulled away.

I regret doing it.

After I had pulled away, she ran back in her room, and shut the door in my face. She was dissapointed.

As was I.

She was depressed.

As was I.

And she was betrayed.

As was I.

I've never been so confused.

I kicked off my shoes and socks. Looking down at my bare feet, I noticed something about my left foot.

It was wrapped in chains.

"How did that get there?" I asked myself. I reached down to unrap it.

It wouldn't budge. It was like it was stuck to my skin.

I screamed.

**Raven's room (Raven's POV)**

He pulled away.

I had hugged him. I, the mysterious gothic dark one, hugged him, the funny joker bright one.

Wait, did I just say _funny_?

Okay, I'll admit it: I always thought Beast Boy was funny. I just wouldn't admit it to myself.

Malchior had betrayed me. No one had come to help me, but him.

I was the one who helped him get through Terra's betrayal.

I'll admit- I just didn't hate Terra because I thought I couldn't trust her. It was because Beast Boy had a crush on her.

And I was jealous.

He spent all his time with her.

And I was jealous.

He wouldn't stop thinking about her.

And I was jealous.

Wait, I just noticed something. When I hugged Beast Boy, nothing blew up.

I then heard a scream.

"Beast Boy," I whispered, then ran out of the room, running to where Beast Boy's room was.

**Living Room (Starfire's POV)**

"Yeah! Take that, Cyborg!" I heard Robin call out to Cyborg.

When Raven defeated the Malchior, Robin, Cyborg, and I had returned to the Gamestation, knowing that Raven wanted to be by her lonesome. Robin and Cyborg were playing the "Smash Brothers" of the Gamestation.

"Thrilling, Robin! You have passed Cyborg?" I asked.

"Not for long!" Cyborg had said, doing the pounding on the buttons.

Truthfully, my mind was not on the game Robin and Cyborg were playing. It was on Raven. I wanted to know how she was feeling, but Robin instructed me to leave her alone. I will try to get her to go to the mall of shopping with me later to do the hanging out, that is, if she had felt it.

I would only wonder how Raven is doing at this moment.

Just then, I thought I had heard something. "Robin?" I asked.

"What is it, Star?" Robin asked, not taking his eyes away from the television.

"Did you hear a noise?"

"No." Robin answered, still not taking his eyes off of the television.

I shrugged it off of my shoulder, thinking nothing had happened.

**Beast Boy's Room (Raven's POV)**

"Beast Boy?" I ran into Beast Boy's room. "What's happened?"

"Look!" He said, showing me his foot. Gross, I thought, and then I noticed something on it. "What is that?" I asked.

"My foot's been wrapped in chains!" He answered.

"What?" I asked, leaning in for a closer look. "How did that happen?"

"I don't know!" He answered. "I walked in here, took my shoes off, and the next thing I knew, I found my foot in chains!"

"Okay, let's not panic! What was the last thing that stands out in your mind that happend recently?"

"When.....you hugged me."

"Oh no...."

"Oh no what?" Beast Boy asked, then realised he was talking to thin air because I had retreated back to my room.

A/N: That's it!

Do you like it? Please tell me! Hopefully I'll get more reviews for this story!

R&R please!


	2. The Curse

Chains

by shadow-manic65

_**Disclaimer: **Teen Titans belongs to their respective owners._

A/N: I'm back with the second chapter!

Whoa! OO! I hoped for a couple of reviews, but FIFTEEN? THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU

Everyone: OKAY! WE GET IT!

Ahem. Well, anyway, thank you to:

**_silver wing: _**yes, I'll be happy to make a lot of chapters!

**_soraoathkeeper: _**hmm, I think I'll start that with this chapter. Thx!

**_Kay: _**your wait has ended!

**_Zodiac Kitty: _**Thanks!

**_Cheiro: _**your about to find out!

**_ravenous raven: _**I don't intend to end it soon! : you'll find out soon enough.

**_Taia the Tigress: _**Thx for the review!

**_RyokoJesseandFriend: _**you like the way I'm using her powers? (Well, I'm sure all of you do, otherwise, you wouldn't have reviewed) Thx!

**_moo:_** I don't really like sugar that much. But thx for the review!

**_A.A.: _**Here you go!

**_The Mad Shoe: _**Thank you!

**_Lonelyfairy: _**I don't intend to leave you hanging! Thx!

**_Taka Yuki: _**I haven't really been busy, I just like writing these on Friday and Saturday nights. Thx!

**_orionred: _**I am going to continue this!

Thank you all for the reviews! And to Raven/Robinfreek, I respect that you like Raven/Robin, please respect that we like Raven/Beast Boy. No offense to any Robin fans, but personally just don't like him (actually, I just like Raven, Beast Boy, and Starfire, but that doesn't mean I'm going to kill him and Cyborg). Also, I might put Terra in here, but she and Beast Boy won't like each other. I like Terra, and she's one of my best friend's personal favorite.

Also, I type these chapters on Friday and Saturday nights because I can stay up late because there's no school in the morning. Plus, I like to work in privacy.

Spoiler warning- spoilers for "Nevermore", "Switched", "Mad Mod", "Every Dog Has His Day", and "Fear Itself", are in this chapter. Do not read if you haven't seen those episodes.

Well, that's all I can think of saying pre-story. Anyway, on with the show!

Chains

by shadow-manic65

Chapter 2

**_Azarath, two years ago_**

_"Raven, you must go to the transport ship to Earth!"_

_"But, mom! I can't go without you!"_

_"I'll be okay, Raven! Flee to Earth! Trigon's powers will not allow him to enter that planet! You must not let him get you! Now, go!"_

**Present time, Raven's Room**

The entire scene kept on playing im Raven's mind. It was the last time she saw her mother, Metrion Trigon. She feared that maybe what happened to her was happining to Beast Boy.

She ran to her largest magic book, "The Spellbinding of Azarath." She blazed through the pages, trying to find the spell she was looking for.

Morph Spell, no.

Levitation Spell, no.

Healing Spell, no.

Control the Weather Spell, no.

Ah, there it is! Love Spells.

Yes, love spells.

She wouldn't admit it, but she had had a crush on Beast Boy ever since he and Cyborg had gone into her mind. She had jsut found him.....attractive. And........funny. And........sweet. She never understood it, never had, probably never will.

She read all the spells as fast as she could, and found what she was looking for. The......

She suddenly felt cold. "No," she whispered softly. The spell that was taking place....

Was the Azarathian/Earthling love curse.

**Titan's Tower, Kitchen**

Robin walked into the kitchen solemnly. "What is the matter, Robin?" Starfire asked.

"Cyborg beat me in Super Smash Bros. Melee again," he said sadly.

"Ha!" they heard Cyborg yell from the other room, obviously still playing the game. "Beat that, Ganondorf!"

"Don't feel bad, Robin. You will win with the Captain Falcon soon. I shall make you the Pudding of Sadness!" Starfire yelped with excitement.

Robin's eyes suddenly shot open. "Uhhh, d-don't worry about t-that, S-Star. I-I'll b-be fine," he choked out nervously. No matter how sad you felt, you did NOT want to eat any of Starfire's pudding of sadness.

Cyborg then walked in. "Have y'all seen B.B.? I want to challenge him to Smash Brothers," he said.

"No. Come to think of it, I haven't seen Raven around lately, either," Robin answered.

"The last time I saw Raven, she was going into her room after the fight with the dragon. I asked her if she wanted to do the hanging out, but she answered no," replied Starfire.

"Well, I'm going to go and challenge Beast Boy to a game of stinkball. See y'all later!"

Cyborg then left the room, going to see Beast Boy. Robin needed to get out of there before Starfire could give him some pudding of sadness, and retreated to the training room, making up an excuse that he had to train. That left Starfire alone in the kitchen.

"Stinkball?"

**Titan's Tower, Beast Boy's room**

While all that was going on, Beast Boy was in his room, pondering (yes, pondering. I'm not going to make my second favorite Teen Titan stupid.) about the chains that had mysteriously appeared on his foot. Maybe it had been there all along, he just hadn't noticed it until now? _Nah_, he thought. He would have definately noticed it. Maybe Terra had put it there? No, he would have noticed it. He suddenly remembered that Raven had ran out of his room saying 'oh no'. Maybe it had something to do with Raven...

He then began to remember of all the adventures they had with Raven. Let's See, that time he and Cyborg had went into her mind. He decided against that, that was too long ago. But he still remembered that adventure the same. Then he had met her happiness, timidness, courage, grossness, knowledge, rage, and many more of her emotions. Also, he could have sworn he saw the happiness emotion smile at him...

He then remembered the time he, Robin, and Cyborg had been transformed into puppets and Raven and Starfire had switched bodies. He hated that night. He couldn't move at all. The only thing he could do was talk, and even that was limited. He had hoped and prayed that Raven would save him, and when he had lost hope and he, Robin, and Cyborg were about to be thrown into the cauldron, he was obsorbed into a black aurora...

Then there was the time they had been taken prisoner by Mad Mod. He had just woke up, looked to his right side, and saw that the rest of the titans were trying to free themselves. He looked down, and saw that he was restrained, too. He tried morphing into every animal he could think of. Rabbit, Gorilla, Monkey, Snake, Dog, nothing would work. He then fell down a pit, and ended up in a chemistry lab. Then, a giant hypnoscreen appeared, and the next thing he knew, he was standing up in a hallway with the rest of the titans with drool covering him. They then gave chase to Mad Mod, and followed him into a big room. Then, another hypnoscreen appeared, and then he woke up in Raven's arms...

Then there was the time he was kidnapped by that giant talking rock, Soto. He was being ignored by everyone in the tower, so he decided to go downtown. There, he tried to get some attention by morphing into a dog. The family (was it a family?) he walked up to saw that he was green and screamed, telling him to go away. He went away, and was kidnapped by Soto. Soto's pet dog had happened to be green, and he had mistaken Beast Boy for him. He kept on telling him he wasn't his dog, but he wouldn't listen. When Soto found out that he could transform into any animal, he decided that he was definately his new dog. He begged and pleaded and tried to get the collar off of him, but to no avail. Suddenly, when he felt that all hope was lost, the titans had come. And while the other titans were busy fending off Soto, Raven and Soto's real dog had sneaked onto the ship and freed him (I know Raven hadn't gone, but in this story, she did).

Then there was the time when he had rented that scary movie that all the titans had watched. It was the scariest thing he had ever watched, and he knew that the rest of the titans were scared, too, but Raven wouldn't admit it. Then, freaky things began to happen all around the tower, like Raven losing her powers. They were demon-like creatures, and he tried to get Raven to admit that she was afraid. She wouldn't. Then, they had all fell down a pit that had appeared out of nowhere. They had all turned out to be safe in the end, though. He told Raven to not even try to tell him that that didn't scare her, but in mid-sentence, he was grabbed by a tentacle, and was taken away. Where he was taken to was the scariest place he had been to in his whole life, and he didn't intend to go back. All he could see were the monsters. About 10 minutes after he had dissapeared, he saw Robin get taken in there. A half an hour later, Starfire was taken away. 5 minutes later, Cyborg was taken away. There only hope now was Raven. He prayed that she would get them out of there. And she did. He swore he would never watch another scary movie as long as he lived.

Beast Boy then noticed something-every time he was in trouble, Raven had always been the one to save him, and whenever he was down in the dumps, Raven was always the one to help him.

Suddenly, he heard metal footsteps down the hallway.

Cyborg.

He was coming to his room. His and Raven's rooms were the only ones in this hallway, and he knew Cyborg wouldn't go to Raven's room.

Thinking quickly, he pulled his blanket over him, made sure his chained foot was covered up, and closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep.

The door to his room opened, revealing the steel body of Cyborg. "Yo, B.B.! Wanna play some stinkball?" He asked, looking around for him.

"Not now, Cy," Beast Boy answered, then gave a fake yawn. "I'm tired."

"Uh, B, It's only 6:00," Cyborg asked, confused.

Beast Boy opened his eyes, but since he was facing the opposite way of Cyborg, he couldn't see it. With quick thinking, ke answered that question.

"Uh, the fight against Malchior tired me out," he answered.

Cyborg gazed at him weirdly, but he bought it. "Uh....okay," he said, walking out, closing the door behind him.

"Whew," Beast Boy sighed with relief. "That was a close one."

Then, the door opened again. Beast boy turned around as fast as he could, but it turned out to be Raven.

"Hey, Beast Boy," she greeted in her monotone voice.

"Oh. It's you, Rae," Beast Boy got out from under the covers. It was no use hiding his foot since Raven knew about it.

The two stood (well, Beast Boy sat) there for a while, when Raven broke the silence. "I know what's happening to your foot," she said in her monotone voice.

Beast Boy's eyes immediantly lit up. "What? What is it?"

Raven's eyes weren't as filled as excitement as his were. "When you find out," she began, "you won't like me anymore."

Now, Beast Boy's eyes were filled with confusion. "What do you mean I won't like you anymore? Rae, you can tell me anything, and I'll still like you," he reassured her.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Promise." he smiled his famous grin.

"Well," she began, and took a deep breath, "I love you."

Now Beast Boy was shocked. "W-What?" he asked.

"I said," Raven began again, "I love you."

"Oh, Rae," he smiled, "you have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear that!" he exclaimed, and was about to hug her, but then...

"No!" Raven yelled, backing away.

"What are you saying?" Beast Boy asked, hurt. "You just sai-"

"I know," Raven said. Now it was getting hard to stay in her monotone voice. "It's because of the chains."

"What about the chains?" he asked.

"It's a curse. If a person from Azarath, me, falls in love with an earthling, you, the earthling will spend the rest of his or her life wrapped in chains."

Now Beast Boy was even more hurt.

"I'm sorry," Raven said, trying to hold back tears. "But this can't happen." She started to run out, but she felt a hand on her shoulder. She was turned around, and was pulled into a kiss. As this happend, the chains, started to grow, wrapping around his left leg.

After about a minute, Raven pulled away, shocked. "Beast Boy..." it wasn't really a question, she just said it. "Why did you do that? Look at your leg!" Now she forgot all about not controlling her emotions, and a little box at the end of Beast Boy's bed exploded.

Beast Boy looked down at his left leg, and saw that chains were wrapped around it to the knee. He then looked up at Raven. "Rae, listen to me. I don't care if I have to spend the rest of my life in chains. I just want to be," he paused for a moment, "with you."

Raven now had tears in her eyes and didn't care what blew up, "Beast Boy..." she said, hugging him. And the chains slowly started wrapping around the rest of his leg.

And that's how Starfire found them five minutes later.

A/N: That's it!

I hoped you liked this chapter as much as you did the first one! Please tell me by reviewing!

Also, I want you guys to know that this is nowhere near the end. That will probably be around sometime in 2005. Don't worry, it isn't near over!

R&R!


	3. Explanations

Chains

by shadow-manic65

**_Disclaimer:_ **_Teen Titans belongs to their respective owners._

A/N: Here comes the third chapter!

Wow, six reviews in only one day! I didn't know this story was that good!

**_Pixie10111: _**Thank you! I didn't know I was that good of a writer!

**_reviewing guy: _**Well, since I must, I might as well go ahead!

**_Seven Salted French Fries: _**You'll see.............. And thanks for the review!

**_The Soaring Falcon: _**That's okay. As long as you like it, I'm happy.

**_deathblade123: _**You think this is the best BBRae story you've read? Well, I'll be sure to keep those updates coming!

**_sexychicky862: _**Thank you! And I'll make plenty of more chapters!

I can't believe how good you all think this story is! This is my third shot at writing something, PLUS first Teen Titans PLUS romance PLUS angst (I don't really think it's to much angsty, why don't you tell me what you all think?). I think the couple of Raveast is one of the best there is!

I was originally going to make this a twice-a-week project, but now I think I'll work on it whenever I have spare time since so many people like it. Thank you everyone, but I sometimes have too much to do (being in middle school nowadays is like being in your senoir year in high school).

I decided I'm going to put Terra in this story. She's going to make her first appearance in this chapter.

That's all of the pre-story notes. Now, on to what you are waiting for............... The story!

Chains

by shadow-manic65

**_Titan's Tower, "Nevermore"_**

_"Raven, are you okay? We stopped by your room, and the door's been knocked down."_

_"Ahahah! Ahahahaha! I need to be alone..."_

_"Some of your earthly ways are still strange to me, but that's just plain creepy, correct?"_

**Titan's Tower, Beast Boy's Room, Present Time**

And this was also just plain creepy.

"Uhm, have I done the 'interrupting?'" Starfire asked. She had just come down to see how Beast Boy was doing, and found him hugging Raven. Shock of a lifetime.

"Starfire, how long have you been there?" asked Beast Boy, obviously as shocked as she was.

"I have just arrived. I have come to see what you are doing since I have not seen you ever since the fight with the Malchior, and I am... shocked... to find you and Raven doing the 'making out?'"

"We weren't making out, Starfire. We were, um...." Raven tried to think up of an excuse, but she couldn't.

"So, you weren't?" lucky for them, Starfire wasn't really used to many 'earthly ways'. "Then may I ask what were you doing?"

"Well, um, we, were, um..." Raven couldn't think of anything.

"Yeah, we were, uh, okay you win," Beast Boy had given up.

"Beast Boy and I were hugging," Raven said. She also gave up.

Starfires eyes lit up with excitement. "Oh, this is most wonderful! We must go tell Robin and Cy-"

"NO!" both Raven and Beast Boy yelled at the same time.

"What do you mean, no?" Starfire asked, confused.

"You can't tell Robin and Cyborg that me and Raven are going out! If you do, I'll never hear the end of it!" Beast Boy yelled, thinking about of all the laughing and teasing.

"You can never let them know," Raven said in her monotone voice.

"Okay," Starfire said, looking down, but she had a chance glance at Beast Boy's foot. Gasping, she asked, "Beast Boy?"

"Yeah?" asked Beast Boy.

"What is on your foot?"

**Titan's Tower, Lounge**

"Okay, the weirdest thing just happened," Cyborg announced his arrival back from his visit to Beast Boy.

"What?" Robin asked.

"I went to see Beast Boy to ask him to play stinkball-"

"You already said you were going to do that. By the way, what in the world is stinkball?" Robin interrupted him.

"Stinkball is this new sport he and I made up. And you didn't let me finish! I asked if he wanted to play stinkball, but he turned me down, claiming he was tired!"

The Boy Wonder's eyes shot open. Getting up from his seat on the sofa, he asked, "He said he was tired? Beast Boy, the king of excitement, said he was tired?"

"Yeah! I think something had been bothering him. He hasn't been acting like himself lately," Cyborg replied. He then noticed that two titans were missing. "Where's Raven and Star?" he asked.

"Star went after you to see Beast Boy, and I think Raven's still in her room," Robin answered.

"Maybe we should go and see her. I mean, she just got her heart broken."

"Yeah, we should. Let's go."

**Titans's Tower, Beast Boy's Room**

Beast Boy and Raven shot dead. Score: Starfire: 100, Raven: 0, Beast Boy: 0. They looked at each other, both wearing faces that asked, "well, what now?"

"Might as well tell her," Raven said to Beast Boy.

"Might as well," replied Beast Boy.

"Tell me what?" asked Starfire.

"Starfire, it's a curse," Raven explained. "You see, we've admitted it- we love eachother. And when a Azarathian, me, shows affection to a Non-Azarathian, (yeah, I'm changing it to non-Azarathian. I'm going to make Beast Boy be from a different planet) Beast Boy, the Non-Azarathian must wear chains that can't be removed. It happened to my mother, as well as a lot of Non-Azarathians. The chains can never be removed, even if the couple breaks up."

Beast Boy pulled up his left pants leg, revealing the chains have now grown to the top of his left leg.

Starfire gasped. "So, if the chains grow when you show the affection, why do you not just not show it?"

"Starfire, I don't care about spending the rest of my life in chains. If I can be with Raven, I'll be with her, no matter what the price." Beast Boy informed her, putting his arms arround Raven, in which made a new set of chains to start growing on his right foot.

"So, you have no problems with the chains?" asked Starfire.

"Not at all."

**Titan's Tower, Lounge**

Robin and Cyborg were just about to go upstairs, when the doorbell rang.

Rolling his eyes, (even though you couldn't see it because of his mask) Robin went to the door and opened it, revealing someone he really didn't expect seeing.

"TERRA?"

"Hey, Robin," Terra smiled, holding up the plaque they had put at her grave. "Is Beast Boy home?"

**Titan's Tower, Beast Boy's Room**

"Well, I am most joyful that you two have found love in each other, although I am sorry for what has happened to Beast Boy because of it," Starfire congradulated them. "But still, do you not think we should tell Robin and Cyborg about it? I mean, it should be most impossible to hide it forever, correct?"

"We'll tell them later," Raven said in her monotone voice, still in Beast Boy's arms. The chains have almost made it to his ankle. "Right know, what's most important now is that me and Beast Boy can spend some happy time toge-"

"Beast Boy!" the three titans heard a very familiar voice call out.

Terra, Robin, and Cyborg all gathered around the door to Beast Boy's room. "I'm-" she stopped dead when she saw Raven in Beast Boy's arms.

"-back?"

A/N: Oh, cliffhanger! I am so evil!

R&R! The faster I get reviews, the faster you get the next chapter!


	4. Turnabout

Chains

by shadow-manic65

_**Disclaimer: **Teen Titans belongs to their respective owners._

A/N: Hiya, peeps! I am back with the fourth chapter!

**_JakMakai1519: _**I can't tell you I hate Terra because I don't. But I can tell you I hate BBTerra! Beast Boy and Raven belong together!

**_gundamfreak2009: _**Not just to gundamfreak, this is for all of you: this is the first and last time, I'm 99.9 sure, that I'm giving a spoiler for my story: Beast Boy and Terra are NOT going to get together. Now for your review, I don't see how this is funny, but thanks!

**_WEEEEE: _**I don't want to meet my death, so I'll update!

**_crypticgoddess: _**Uhh...okay!

**_Kay Jay8: _**I personally think I rushed Terra in, but thanks!

**_Pixie10111: _**Well, get twitching, because I'm probably going to do that a lot (no offense).

**_Numbuh 158: _**I'm pretty much aware that that was evilness, that's why I stopped it. Thx for the review!

**_CHEENAMI Danny: _**One word: Ew! Thx for the review!

**_Kay: _**Thanks for the review! I love it when I do stuff that no one expects.

**_Mrs. Jean Grey-Summers: _**Okay! Glad you didn't get me the dead racoon or canalope, trust me, I DO NOT like gross stuff.

**_Master Cheif: _**Thank you!

**_lurking shadow: _**dodges chair Okay, okay, calm down! I better get a pair of armor...

I'm sorry to say that this will probably be the only chapter you get this week instead of the usual two. I'm going to a friend's house tomorrow and I might spend the night.

Now, on with the show!

Chains

by shadow-manic65

**Chapter 4**

**_A cave, "Aftershock Part 2"_**

_"Her name was Terra. She was gifted with tremendous power, and cursed with it as well. She was a dangerous enemy, and a good friend. And she was one of the bravest people I have ever known."_

**Titan's Tower, Robin's Room, Two Hours Later**

_What a weird day, _Robin thought.

It started with Raven fighting this weird dragon, then Terra showing up at the front door, seeing Raven in Beast Boy's arms, and him getting those chains.

After they (as in he, Cyborg, and Terra, Starfire was already there) had barged in on them, Terra shouted "I knew it!" and left the tower. I had ran after her, but she was long gone, and I found the plaque was broken on the table.

When he made this team, he NEVER, EVER thought that Beast Boy and Raven would get together. After Terra stormed out, they had explained what happened.

He had a feeling this is the beginning of a LONG adventure.

**Titan's Tower, Beast Boy's Room, Two Hours Later (this point forward, present time)**

"Are you okay?" Raven asked her new boyfriend.

Raven herself couldn't be happier. She had a boyfriend that didn't care about the love curse, it was the boy of her dreams, and she beat Terra to him.

However, Beast Boy didn't look too happy. "I'm fine," he smiled.

"No, your not," Raven argued. "Is it something about Terra?"

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is," now it was Raven's time to smile.

"No, it's not!"

"Yes, it is!"

"No, i-" Beast Boy was cut off by Raven kissing him, which caused the chains to grow.

They pulled away, and Beast Boy gave in. "Okay, I'll spill. I was dissapointed Terra just ran out. Don't take this the wrong way, I love you, not her. But," he paused for a moment, "it was still dissapointing to just see her go." He looked up into her face. "Mad at me?"

Raven smiled. "No, of course not."

**Titan's Tower, Kitchen, Present Time**

"Oh, this is a most joyous day! Shall you join me in making the pudding of happiness, Cyborg?" the overjoyed Starfire asked the only other titan in the room. Beast Boy and Raven were in Beast Boy's room doing who knows what, and Robin went off somewhere. The only titan not in the relationship that has recovered about the shock of it was Starfire, who was making one of her famous puddings.

Cyborg shook his head. "No, Star, I think I'll pass. I still can't believe that B.B. and Rae got together," he said.

"I know, it is quite puzzling," Starfire agreed. "But it is still joyous! We should congratulate Beast Boy and Raven for their relationship."

At this point, Robin walked in with a sad look on his face.

"Still can't find out what happened to Terra?" Cyborg asked.

"No," Robin said.

"Let us not be sad. We should be happy for Raven and Beast Boy!" Starfire inquired. "Here, Robin. Taste," she pushed a spoonfull of pudding into his mouth. Robin regrettingly gulped it down.

"Cyborg, do you wish to join us in the injestment of pudding?" Starfire asked.

"Nah, I think I'll just go play Gamestation."

**Titan's Tower, Gamestation Room (I don't know what it's called!), Half and hour later**

"Man, it's not fun playing against the computer!" Cyborg said, destroying the spaceship in front of him. He beat the game like the thousandth (sp?) time, then decided that it was too boring.

He sighed. "I know I shouldn't disturb him, but I'm so bored," he said, walking towards Beast Boy's room.

Sorry, I'm going to end it there. I can't think of what else to write. I'm also sorry on how I introduced this chapter, I didn't know what to say for it, and I wanted to get this posted.

I know you guys were expecting more, but it's really late, and I have writer's block, so please bear with me! I'll try my best to get a good one up tomorrow! Please R&R!


	5. Author's Note

Wow… has it really been over a year when I stopped updating this thing? Well, I'm sorry for not updating in so long, but it seems that ever since I got my friends addicted to Teen Titans, I lost mine… Anyway, I'm going to try to get my addiction back, and then start updating this fic again, as well as maybe Dark Days.

I'll probably revise chapter 4 before doing anything (I despised that ending…) One question though – what is going on in the series now? My friend mentioned something about Terra coming back, but that's it. The last episode I watch was the one with somenew villains called the Brotherhood of Evil or something and some junk about an old team BB used to be on, and that was a half a year ago… So, if anyone could help me out in lightening me on what has happened (as well as give me some ideas for this thing), I'll greatly appreciate it!

Oh, and if you haven't noticed, I changed my penname. (now Xylin)


End file.
